The invention relates to an electrical connector for electrical devices, such as heating panels, antennas, or the like that are provided on glass panes on motor vehicles, having a soldering area to be soldered onto the glass pane and having a connector area joined electrically conducting thereto. The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing a connector that is securely joined to the glass pane of a motor vehicle, which glass pane is provided with electrical devices such as heating panels, antennas, or the like.
Glass panes in motor vehicles today have a number of additional electrical devices such as an antenna, glass pane heater, and the like. The electrical connectors are attached before the glass pane is installed in the motor vehicle. This occurs in that a solder pad provided with solder is placed on the contact surface of the glass pane and is then heated so that the solder melts and with the contact surface is joined to the glass pane. In addition, a housing must then be placed on this area and must subsequently be sealed by means of applying a heat-sealing adhesive to prevent water from penetrating.
Attaching the housing and its electrical connector is complicated and the subsequent sealing to prevent water from penetrating e.g. by means of a heat-sealing adhesive is inconvenient.
The underlying object of the invention is therefore to suggest an electrical connector and a method for attaching the latter to the glass pane of motor vehicles that is less complex and inconvenient.